Our Crazy Interdimensional Travels
by TheBrightBlueFlare
Summary: After being dumped into the X-Men Evolution World, five super-powered teenagers join the X-Men hoping to find their way home. Cliche? Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll! Okay first story and I hope ya'll like it. Been floating around in my somewhat unorganized head for awhile, and I finally decided to suck it up and write the dang thing! We'll see where this goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, that would be Marvels. I do however own Bree, Daniel, Rachel, Ben, and Andrew. Please don't take them.

* * *

><p>"Alright does everyone know the plan?"<p>

"Yep. We sit here in the woods while you and Bree break into the mansion, give them all a heart attack and discuss joining their little 'club'." Rachel droned boredly.

Brianna "Bree" smirked at her while Daniel rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Yes, that's the gist of it. Try no to do die while we're gone."

He turned to make his way toward his destination muttering under his breath about annoying little sisters. Bree shook her head amusedly at Rachel who just grinned wickedly. A hug from Ben and a nod to Andrew, she turned to follow Daniel into the dying sunlight.

* * *

><p>"Professor! Please ya gotta put us in separate rooms. As much as Kit an' Ah love each other, we need some space." Rogue pleaded.<p>

"Yeah! I mean come on Professor, our sense of style in clothes, music, and decor are majorly different! And it would totally cut down on ouur arguments!" Kitty argued.

Xavier sat behind his desk with his fingers steepled together.

"I will have to take this into consideration girls. However..."

He was cut off by the sound of alarms. Rogue and Kitty glanced at each other before dashing out of the room for their uniforms. The Professor wheeled his way to the security room where Logan was surveying the footage.

"You might want to take a look at this Chuck."

Swallowing his distaste for the nickname he looked to the screen. A blur swept past the camera before a girl jumped in front. She had electric blue eyes that seemed to glow at the camera, with streaks of the same color in her long dark brown ponytail and was armed to the teeth. She... grinned at the camera, waving before she threw a dart cutting the feed.

"Any idea who she is and what she's after?" asked Logan.

"No... in fact I can't locate her at all... but I am getting a faint reading of a young male. I can tell you he doesn't have malicious intent, but Logan he's upstairs!"

"Cyke! They're in the Mansion! Get your butts up there and hold 'em til I get there!"

Logan raced out of the room, with Charles following as quickly as possible. Reaching the first floor they found the students in uniform and scouring the mansion for intruders. Shouts of "Clear" and Cyclops giving orders could be heard everywhere before they all gathered in the main entrance.

"There's no sign of them Professor!" exclaimed Cyclops.

"Aww... Looking for us?" asked a feminine voice.

A teenage boy with shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes was leaning up against the wall tossing a throwing star up into the air and catching. Beside him smirking with one hand on her hip was the girl.

Impulsively Iceman tried to encase the two in ice. The boy disappeared in a blur reappearing across the room, while the girl flipped up onto the wall and perched there.

"Like it? A little 'gift' from Spider-man."

"We really didn't come here for a fight." the boy said.

"Then why are you sneaking around and taking out cameras Bub?" Wolverine snarled.

"Testing your security. If we're going to be working together I'd prefer it if your place was secure." He shrugged.

"Besides this is more fun." the girl grinned, then pouted. "Oi! Red! It's rude to try and poke around in peoples heads uninvited!" she flipped off of the wall.

Jean slowly lowered her hands as everyone turned to look at her.

"And breaking and entering's not?" Rogue snorted.

"Touche."

"Enough! Is there someplace quieter we can discuss business?" the boy asked, shooting the girl a look.

"Yes. My office is down the hall, on the condition you leave your weapons with Ms. Munroe." Professor Xavier answered.

"Fair enough." he shrugged.

The girl frowned. "No one else touches them," she warned "and I get them back!" handing over her knives, twin utility belts and katana.

Logan grunted and escorted them to Xaviers office closing the door behind them to avoid prying eyes and ears.

* * *

><p>Sitting at his desk Xavier had a chance to study the two teens before him. The boy was tall and lean, but Xavier could see signs of a vigorous training regimen. His brown hair fell in his eyes and hid slightly tapered ears. Both teenagers clothes were worn and dirty, the stench coming from them suggested a trip through the sewers. Looking to the girl her eyes were still a brilliant shade of electric blue though they were no longer glowing. Her defiant look along with her streaks seemed to point to a rebellious nature, which would account for the multiple piercings in her sharply pointed ears. She wore a choker with a blue stone that had some sort of crest etched on it. Her tense posture a contrast to the boys more relaxed state.<p>

The Professor took a deep breath, "Perhaps introductions would be the best place to start. I am Professor Charles..."

"Xavier. Not to be rude, but we are well aware of who you and your team are. My name is Daniel, codename Pulse, and this is Brianna, codename Flare. We're not mutants like yourself... In fact we're not even from this world. We are elven 'Halfbloods'; part elf, part human. We have been thrown into various worlds or dimensions, helping where we can to bring justice and peace, before being thrown on to the next world. This world being the latest stop.

We had heard of you and your 'X-Men', and came to you for help. We've been searching for a means to return to our home world, but personally lack the knowledge and technology to do so. We are also in need of food and shelter. In exchange for these things we are willing to work with and for the X-Men in keeping the peace between humans and mutants. We are no strangers to combat and prejudice against those who look or can do different things than others." Daniel stated.

Logan grunted. "So you come from a fantasy world, and you're gonna work and fight for people you know next to nothing about, in hopes we'll help you get home?"

"We've done our homework! We know who each of you is, what you can do, and what you stand for. Do not underestimate us because we are children to you Wolverine." Bree snapped.

"I'm afraid I am finding this difficult to believe as well." Charles stated.

Daniel sighed, "We were anticipating this and came prepared for you to read us."

"Yes, but I am afraid I have been able to read nothing from you since you arrived."

"Because we're blocking you." Bree informed, " If we lower the barriers you will be able to dig around as you need. But I'm warning you now, some things in my mind are locked for a reason. Only open them if you are absolutely sure you can handle it, and I do not have to witness the memories again."

Xavier nodded and began sifting through Daniels memories, thoughts and dreams. Satisfied with what he saw he moved on to Bree. He came to a wall in her mind and tried to gently push through, immediately both paled.

"AREY! NO! NO PLEASE STOP! ENOUGH!" Bree screamed. "No more... please no more..."

Drawing in a shaky breath Xavier nodded, "Yes. I have seen enough... that is all I need... thank you... Now there are three more of you?"

Daniel nodded not taking his eyes off of Brianna, "Yes, we are the more... diplomatic of the team and came to smooth the way if possible." he continued to check Bree over worriedly.

She waved him off. "I'll be ok. Just need a few minutes..."

"Well please go retrieve them. Ororo will accompany you and we will prepare rooms for you while you are gone."

Daniel nodded and helped Bree to her feet before leading her out of the room.

Logan stepped away from the wall.

"What was that all about?" he demanded.

"These children have been through much Logan. The girl especially... She is quite possibly the most powerful of the group, but what she has been put through... She's been tortured Logan. Painfully. They've all lost friends, family... They are all quite protective of each other and rightly so." He explained all he had seen in the minds of the two teens.

Logan looked towards the door they had exited.

"Nobody is gonna hurt those kids again if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

><p>"So I guess this means we're in?" mused Ben.<p>

The five teens were mounting the steps up to the mansion with Ororo in front.

Daniel and Bree had left the professors office to find Storm waiting for them with their weapons. After inquiring if Bree was alright and shooing away curious students they had gone out in the X-Van to collect their other teammates. They drove to edge of town before they had to abandon the vehicle and continue on foot. The teens trudged through the brush almost silently, while Storm opted to hover over the trees. When they reached the others they grabbed their packs and Daniel jerked his head to follow them back to the car. They engaged in small talk with Storm as she drove, but mostly they took the car ride to relax before the chaos that would surely greet them at the institute.

"No we're camping on the front lawn. Of course we're in dummy!" Bree threw back.

Ben smirked and threw an arm around her shoulder, she just rolled her eyes and leaned into him.

Daniel sighed, "Will you two cut it out back there? They'll probably split us up into different rooms so behave all of you."

"No prob' Danny boy."

Groaning he walked through the entryway to meet the Professor.

"Ah hello. I'm glad you all made it back alright. Due to limited space we will have to split some of you up." Daniel smirked back at all of them. "However, Ben and Andrew was it? You'll be rooming together. Brianna you will be rooming with Rogue and Rachel, Kitty. Daniel we've put you up with Scott. Kitty and Scott will show you to your rooms."

"Thank you for your hospitality Professor." Andrew said.

"You're quite welcome and I hope you will enjoy your stay here. Tomorrow we see about setting up identities for you all. As for tonight, rest."

Nodding goodnight to the Professor they all turned to follow Scott and Kitty upstairs. Ben hugged Rachel and kissed his sisters cheek before heading into the boys wing, earning the girls jealous looks from some of the mansions younger female residents. Rachel just rolled her eyes and Bree saluted cheekily as they followed Kitty down the long hallway.

"So like, I'm Kitty! But you guys probably already knew that. I can walk through walls and stuff. So who are you and what can you do?" she rambled excitedly.

Sharing amused looks the girls answered, "I'm Rachel, I turn invisible and project force fields."

And I'm Bree and... as far as my powers lets just say anything ya'll can do I can do better."

"Hmph. That's not an answer." Kitty pouted as she lead them into a bedroom shutting the door behind them. "Ok. Soooo... Who are the cute guys?"

Bree laughed and Rachel shook her head, "Ben is the tall dirty blond. He's my little brother and can control the four elements." Bree answered.

"Daniel's the fast one you met earlier this evening. He's my older brother... unfortunately." Rachel started.

"Oh he's not that bad! You just love pestering each other to death! And the last is Andrew. He's our tech genius and has super strength and can fly."

"Cool. Soo are they single?"

Bree laughed, "Yes, but don't get your hopes up. Ben and Dan are picky and Andrew only has eyes for Rach here."

"He does not! You're imagining things!" Rachel snapped.

Bree turned to watch a goth girl with white streaks come out of the bathroom with boxes in her arms.

"Kit if ya're done gettin' the latest gossip Ah could use some help carrying this down to mah new room." she drawled.

"Sure thing Rogue. By the way this is you're new roommate Bree."

"Great. Ah get the crazy one."

Rachel bristled when she heard this and Bree put a hand on her arm shaking her head.

"I'll help you out, if you'll show me where the shower is." Bree said.

"Fahne. Come on."

* * *

><p>Scott was leading the boys to there rooms.<p>

"If you guys are gonna live here there's some rules you need to follow..."

Andrew cut in, "We know them. The Prof relayed them on the way here."

"How do I know you're not just saying that?"

"Ask your Prof if you don't believe me."

"Well excuse me for not trusting the people who broke into our house!"

"My apologies. We truly did need to know the state of your security, and feel out what our reception would be." Daniel stated, "Besides Bree was getting bored."

"Bree. The crazy with the streaks?" Scott sneered.

***SLAM***

Scott found himself slammed against the wall with a flaming fist inches away from his face.

"DON'T EVER! TALK ABOUT BREE LIKE THAT! DON'T TALK ABOUT EITHER OF THE GIRLS LIKE THAT OR I WILL PERSONALLY..."

"BEN!" Daniel and Andrew pulled him off of Scott.

"ALRIGHT! That's enough! Clear out all of you!"

Logan forced his way through the crowd that had gathered around the fight.

"Scott! Extra Danger Room sessions. I want to see you first thing tomorrow morning!"

"WHAT? Logan he attacked me!"

"Yeah, after you started it verbally. I heard the whole thing. Now get going! I will finish up here."

Logan turned towards the elfin boys scowling. Ben stood tall and glared back with the same defiant glint his sister had shown earlier. Logan could see it as more of the stubborn protectiveness it was, than the rebellious streak most would take it for. The drive to do anything to protect those he cared about. The other two standing behind him ready to back him up.

Logan relaxed and let out a chuckle, "You git guts kid, I'll give you that. You need to learn to reign in that temper of yours though."

The teens relaxed somewhat and Ben grinned. "Bree is always telling me that. Hypocrite. Her temper is worse than mine."

Logan grunted. "C'mon boys your rooms are this way. And after that little stunt, I think it will be better to put you up with Kurt instead of Scott, Daniel."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah! First chapter! I hope ya'll enjoyed it! If you did then I'll keep writing! Reviews please! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Yay! Hope ya'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.

***BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBE*  
><strong>

***SLAM***

"Ugh..."

"Why the heck is the alarm going off?"

"Danger Room..."

"It's 5:30..."

"Ah know right?"

* * *

><p>Rogue and Kitty trudged down towards the Danger Room. Their new roommates however, having received a telepathic prompting to stay in bed, wouldn't be joining in the morning training sessions until tomorrow.<p>

"Ugh. They're like, sooo lucky to get to sleep in..." Kitty groaned.

*BAMF*

"Gah! Kurt!"

"Sorry Kitty. Daniel said they'd been wandering around in the sewers for a few days before coming here. I think the Professor just wants them to stay healthy." Kurt shrugged.

"Bree pretty much collapsed after showerin' last night, and she could hardly get her head off the pillow when Ah left." Rogue yawned out.

They walked into the Danger Room with the rest of the X-Men to find Scott already panting and drenched with sweat.

"Whoa... Scott like, what happened to you?"

Scott ignored Kitty and went straight to Jeans side.

"You didn't hear? Scott into a fight with one of the new students. Logan saw the whole thing and gave him two weeks of extra Danger sessions..." whispered Kurt.

"Scott! Our fearless leader got into a fight? Kid's gotta have a worse attitude than Lance!" Rogue remarked.

"Alright that's enough yammerin'" Logan barked, "Here's today's objective..."

* * *

><p>After their grueling session, the students all headed down to breakfast expecting to finally meet the strange teens who broke in last night. To their surprise there was no sign of the new students.<p>

_When you have all finished up your meal, please come down to the War Room._

The older X-Men shrugged while the New Mutants began chattering excitedly. Upon entering the War Room, they saw the five new teens talking with the adults.

"Ah, thank you for joining us. Please take a seat all of you. Now as you no doubt all know, we are receiving some new students. I will let them introduce themselves in a moment, but I want you all to know that I trust them and expect you all to be courteous and respect their privacy." he glanced at Jean and Scott who shrank into their seats. "If you be so kind..." he nodded to Daniel who stood up.

"Right. My name is Daniel Jordan, codename Pulse. I have super-speed, and yes I'm one of the ones who broke in last night. My friends and I are not mutants, we are gifted "Half-bloods" of elvish descent. We are from a different world and have been thrust here with no means to return on our own. In fact we've been thrown from world to world and are hoping to find the way home before we got tossed to the next one." as he sat he nodded to Andrew who stood.

"I'm Andrew Stevens, codename Shockwave*. I have super-strength and can fly. I am also the technology expert of the group."

"He's also a complete Math and Science genius though he will never admit it." Rachel stuck her tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes back. "I'm Rachel Jordan, yes Dan's my big brother. My codename is Shield," everyone except the new teens gasped as she disappeared, "I can turn invisible and project force fields." she reappeared on the other side of the room smirking.

The youngest of the group stood up with a flamboyant bow, "I'm Ben Sarafin, codename Element. I can control fire, earth, water, and air. Hence the name. Bree's my big sister and if you mess with either of my girls, you'll answer to me." he finished with a glare towards Scott.

Bree rolled her eyes and slapped her brother upside the head, earning chuckles from around the room. Ben sat down rubbing his head, pouting.

"Hey ya'll, I'm Bree Sarafin, codename Flare. Nice to put a name to a face isn't it? My power's absorption, I can take your powers and use them. This ability means I catch on to combat, gymnastics, and languages easily. I'm the weapons master of the team."

"Thank you, now if you five would make your way to the Danger Room we'd like to see the extent of what all you can do."

* * *

><p>The X-Men all gathered on the observation deck eager to see what these strange kids were made of. The Danger Room doors opened to admit the five teens. All dressed in gray Kevlar and spandex suits based upon their abilities. Each suit had colored lines running down the sides. Daniel's, was designed allow free range of movement and accommodate his speed. His suit had a dark blue line running down each side of his suit. Rachel's suit had purple lines, and she wore a single light gray utility belt. Andrew's was reinforced to handle high impacts, and had green lines. Ben's and Bree's suits were both designed to give them free movement with maximum protection. Ben had red lines, while Bree had her typical electric blue. Bree also came fully armed having received her weapons back from Storm.<p>

"Alright the point of this exercise is to figure out what all you can do. We'll send wave after wave until the last man falls. Good luck." Xaviers voice came through the speaker.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "We're gonna be here awhile aren't we?"

Rachel snorted, "Uh. Duh. Last man standing? Please we'll wreck this place first."

"Don't get cocky." Daniel warned, "We don't know what they are going to throw at us."

The room came to life. Laser cannons began firing from the walls as Shield projected a field around them.

"Is that really the best they got?" snarked Shield.

"Apparently not!" Element pointed towards the various robots coming towards them.

"OI! Quick question! Are the bots supposed to represent people or bots?" Flare hollered.

"Uh Flare? I think they're the ones supposed to represent people..."

Flare turned to find Blob barreling at the force field.

"DROP THE FIELD!"

Shield did so, immediately vanishing from sight. Shockwave took on Blob throwing him across the room. Element and Flare began dodging lasers, working their way towards the cannons. Element began gliding around on an ice ramp, freezing them in place before blasting them with fire. taking out half.

Flare began throwing wave after wave of blue fire at the cannons on the other side of the room. melting them down before drawing her katana and charging the robots attacking Shield. The girls fought back to back standing on a force field to prevent the shaking floor from knocking them down.

* * *

><p>As soon as Shield had dropped her field Pulse had gone after the remaining Brotherhood members before being sidetracked by Quicksilver.<p>

"Oh so you're fast? Well I'm faster snowflake!"

The two raced around the room until Pulse knocked the feet out from under Quicksilver and gave him a punch to the face. Quicksilver evaporated from beneath him.

"Ok... I guess that means your out..."

He turned to run but was knocked to his feet by an earthquake. Looking up he saw the girls back to back on one Shields fields, Shockwave was taking out cannons that had protruded from the ceiling, and Element was taking on a kid that looked like frog, and a dude with a... fishbowl on his head... Riiight... He shook his head and grabbed froggy by the tongue dragging him around the room.

* * *

><p>Element did not like this guy. Even if it was just a simulation. He generated earthquakes, and having someone else taking away his control of earth... Let's say it made him sick. Literally. He really wished Pulse had knocked him out instead of taking the amphibian. Avalanche sent another tremor knocking Element to his knees. Avalanche brought back his foot to kick him in the face, and was drop kicked by Flare taking him out.<p>

"Looking a bit green around the gills there Boyo."

"Ungh. Shut up."

* * *

><p>Shockwave was currently making sure nothing big enough to break Shields field got anywhere near her. Shield had been making great progress in her concentration, but if enough force was applied to her fields, it would break, causing her to black out. As her near invincible partner it was his job to watch her back. Just as it was hers to watch everyone else's. Glancing down he saw Pulse and Flare dragging a rather green Element over to Shield where he'd be out of the line of fire.<p>

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to finish this!"

Everyone gathered behind the force field and put a bare hand on Flare's face and neck. Her eyes flared and glowed bright electric blue, and she smirked. Barreling out of the field at high speeds, she froze the ground beneath the remaining robots and sent out a force field knocking them damaged to the ground. She then melted the water and sent a large wave over them causing them to short, before flying up and blasting any remaining cannons to pieces.

She continued hovering and smirked up at the control room.

"Anything else?"

* * *

><p>AN: Well? How'd I do? Some of you may be going "I thought Wanda was supposed to be in this?" She will be. Just not to that point in the story yet. And Rogue will be getting more screen time or whatever soon. I'm just trying to get the OC's established before really moving the story along. Or you may not care. That's cool too.<p>

*Ok I know that there is a comic character named Shockwave. Andrew is not him. I discovered this after I named all my characters. It is really hard to come up with original names these days. As nearly every conceivable name has been taken already. :P

Review! :)


End file.
